fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sapphire Tilen
Sapphire Tilen is a 19-year-old Water Dragon Slayer, and a Mage of the Radiant Moon guild. She forms the team Sky & Sea alongside her older cousin Amethyst Sonling and their Exceed friends Violet and Marina. Among the populace, Sapphire is known as the Sea Empress, as well as The Gem of the Ocean, The Gem of Water, and The Water Gem, among other variations. She also wields the magic Water, and (TBA), a Ring Magic spell. Sapphire made her debut in the third chapter of Fairy Tail: Gemstones, The Sky & the Sea. Appearance Sapphire is a light-skinned young woman who stands at 5'9". She has long, straight deep-blue hair, and even deeper blue eyes. Her dark-blue guild mark is located on the upper part of her right leg. Personality TBA History Sapphire was born in the year X791, a year after Aquamarine and a year before Topaz. Later, Sapphire gained two more younger sisters in Peridot and Emerald, born in X794 and X796 respectively. (Skipping stuff...) At some point, Sapphire got separated from the rest of her family. From there on, she traveled alone. (Circumstances TBA) Then, a little over a year ago, Sapphire met up with Amethyst and the Exceed she was traveling with, Violet. The two cousins talked with each other a lot, telling their own experiences and remembering their time together as kids. Then, one day, when Violet went to scout the area, she came back with another Exceed, this one blue. Her name was Marina, and she quickly bonded with Sapphire. With their group now comprised of four, they trekked on. Half a year later, Sapphire and the others found themselves in Dunlys. As they explored the city, they encountered a few Mages, belonging to the resident mage guild Radiant Moon. A couple of the men tried to flirt with them, but the cousins sent them flying - literally, thanks to Amethyst's Wind Magic. The scene caused enough of a ruckus to bring in Radiant Moon's guild master, Jyotsna Branwen. Once introductions were over, Jyotsna offered them a place in Radiant Moon. Sapphire was the only one who was excited about it - the rest were skeptical and reluctant. However, they eventually did accept - mainly because they needed the money wizard jobs could offer, and wanted to put their abilities to use. Being in the guild was fun and exciting for Sapphire, and the four companions quickly decided to form a team, becoming Sky & Sea. As the year passed by, Sapphire's skills grew, and she got to know the other members of the guild. Then, two weeks ago, Amethyst got promoted to S-Class. Sapphire was very happy for her. Synopsis (TBA) Relationships * Amethyst * Violet * Marina Magic & Abilities Magic Water Dragon Slayer Magic: A Caster Magic, Lost Magic, and type of Dragon Slayer Magic that revolves around the element of water. Giving Sapphire the characteristics of a Water Dragon through the use of a Dragon Lacrima, she can breath water, has scales that grant protection against water, and nails of water. * Water Dragon's Roar: TBA * Water Dragon's Tail Slam: TBA * Water Dragon's Tidal Wave: TBA * Water Dragon's Whirlpool: TBA * Water Dragon's Flood: TBA * (More TBA) Water: A variation of Water Magic that allows the user to turn their body into water. * Water Body: An unnamed spell that makes Sapphire's body become water, meaning most attacks can't touch her. * (More TBA) Ring Magic: TBA Abilities TBA Trivia & Author's Notes * Originally, Sapphire was going to be a Blue Pegasus Mage, before I decided to scrap everything canon and changed her guild to Radiant Moon. Category:Female Category:Mage